Contando estrellas
by Sly Machin
Summary: AU. Ellos dos eran muy similares en lo que querían. Los dos deseaban escapar de sus dilemas. Ella lo había logrado, por lo menos del central, pero no de todo por completo. Él quería escapar, pero aún no lo lograba de ninguna manera. Ella no era como las demás y él lo había notado... —Lucy, solo Lucy... ¿Y tú, quién eres?—. —Gray... Solo Gray—. La miró fijamente y sonrió.
1. Encuentro casual

**Disclaimer: No. No soy hombre y creo que con eso queda claro que Fairy Tail no me pertenece, igual que personajes y su mundo en general. Pero puedo decir con satisfacción que la historia es mía :D.**

**Aviso: Chapter Re editado.**

* * *

**Contando Estrellas**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Lucy corría de forma desenfrenada por la colina a las afueras de Magnolia. La verdad es que iba escapando de los hombres de su padre. Con quince años, Lucy se había escapado de su... ¿hogar? Claro que no, a ese lugar no se le podía llamar de esa manera. Simplemente era la casa en la que había crecido hasta que se dio cuenta de que no podía seguir ahí. Y la mejor opción que encontró para ello fue fugarse como una criminal.

—¡Por ahí!— escuchó que gritaban los hombres a los que había enviado a su padre.

A la chica le entró el pánico. Había pensado que llegando a Magnolia los iba a perder, pero no fue así. Luego de dos días dieron con ella mientras se compraba algo de ropa, pues con sinceridad, no tenía más prendas que las que llevaba puestas. Debía estar hecha un asco.

—¡Detente!— gritó uno de los hombres.

Ups. La habían alcanzado.

Buscó con la mirada un lugar en el cual esconderse. Dirigió su mirada a el bosque que se extendía verde y frondoso. No fue que decidió entrar en el hasta que vio entre lo que le dejaban ver los árboles un resplandor. Quizás hubiera agua y ella podría limpiarse un poco porque...

_¡No es momento de pensar en darte un baño!_ \- Se reprendió entre susurridos agudos que no se elevaban demasiado en esa noche de luna llena. Entre los gritos rudos de los hombres que la seguían y los ladridos de los perros abajo en la ciudad.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda_ \- mascullaba intentando no tropezarse o hacer demasiada bulla que la delatara.

Una emoción creció dentro de ella al ver un lago rodeado por árboles un poco alejados. Era como una especie de paraíso y pensó que debía de verse aún mejor bajo los rayos de el sol. Porque ya se veía completamente espectacular bajo la luz resplandeciente de la luna, que para completar el paisaje, era una hermosa luna llena.

Le entraron unas ganas de suspirar al ver ese paisaje, pero mejor se lo guardo al escuchar las voces de los hombres preguntándose entre ellos hacia donde había ido. Para su suerte no utilizaban perros.

Se le escapó una corta carcajada. Ahora, para su mala, su despreocupación le había jugado mal. Uno de los hombres la había escuchado y ahora se dirigían hacia ella.

¡Ella y su bocota!

Corrió hacia el lago. La única opción que le quedaba era sumergirse en el agua, rogando para que terminaran su inspección pronto para poder salir y no ahogarse. Por desgracia, tan concentrada estaba en no perder de vista el lago, que al parecer tropezó con algo... o más bien, pisó algo. Lo que hizo que por consecuencia a ella le diera un sentimiento de "caer al vacío" a pesar de que eran solo unos poquitos centímetros. Pero como ella solía exagerar todo, pues... se fue al suelo cayendo de culo.

—¡Joder!— escuchó una voz muy cerca de ella. Demasiado.

Su corazón empezó a latir desbocado de puro miedo. ¿Sería uno de esos hombres? ¡Demonios! solo pensarlo la aterraba. Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, ignorando el dolor en el culo y preocupándose más de si la habían alcanzado tan pronto o no.

—¡Hey! ¿qué demonios te pasa?

Espera, esa era una voz muy diferente a las gruesas y rudas de los hombres que la seguían. Ésta era más arrastrada, en cierta medida grave y era como la de un chico de no más de veinte años. Razonó.

Así que aún no llegaban, quizás tenían problemas para cruzar, contando con que de allá hasta el lago, el bosque que lo rodeaba era algo extenso y además con sus cuerpotes se les complicaría un poco.

Sintiéndose más segura con ese chico enfrente a que la hubieran encontrado tan luego esos hombres-pared, abrió sus párpados y se encontró con un chico. Parecía casi de la misma edad de ella, era de tez pálida, ojos grises y tenía un cabello azul oscuro que contrastaba con su piel. Aunque... parecía enojado.

—¿Estás consciente de que me has pisado?— lo escuchó reclamar con el entrecejo fruncido. Y aunque debía intimidarla -decía su cara de chico malo- la hacía sonreír, pues se veía tierno.

Lucy sonrió mentalmente.

—¿De qué te ríes?— preguntó enfadado mientras se sobaba el estomago.

Vale, no tan mentalmente.

—Ah-ah y-yo no...— tartamudeó la chica. Pero se detuvo al ver unas luces entre los troncos de los árboles, ¿desde cuando tenían linternas?

La chica se apresuró a correr lo que le quedaba para llegar a el lago, que no era mucho. Pero se detuvo ante la mirada desconcertada de el chico. Lucy reflexionó, si lo dejaba ahí lo más seguro era de que la delatara y ella no quería eso.

Ella se volvió en sus pasos, tomó a el chico con una fuerza que no sabía de donde la había sacado haciendo que se pusiera de pie y lo arrastró con ella hacia el lago.

En los ojos de el chico se reflejó una desmedida confusión.

—Vamos, apresúrate— masculló la rubia —. Me encontrarán.

El chico iba a replicar algo pero se vio interrumpido por una especie de "caída a el vacío" que experimento, para luego quedar empapado por el agua. Para su suerte, había conseguido el aire suficiente y a tiempo además.

_Uno..._

_Dos..._

Se escuchaban las voces de los hombres reclamando fuera, pero el agua hacía que se escucharan estrangulados.

Lucy rogó a todos los dioses para que se largaran luego, puesto que no resistiría mucho más de otros diez segundos.

_Uno... dos..._

—Esta mocosa— refunfuñó uno —¿Dónde se habrá metido?

—No pudo haber ido muy lejos— reflexionó otro de ellos.

_Cinco... seis..._

—¡Si no encontramos a esta malcriada el viejo Heartfilia nos despedirá!— gruñó otro, lastimero.

—Vamos a buscarla a otro lado, quizás cruzó lo que queda de bosque— dijo el segundo que había hablado antes.

_Siete..._

Unos segundos para que se fueran lo suficientemente lejos y que no los pillaran.

_Ocho..._

Apretó la muñeca de el chico de antes. Oh... ¿aún lo tenía sujeto? Demonios... ¿y si se estaba ahogando? No quería ser una asesina tan joven y que luego la atraparan para llevarla a la cárcel.

_Joder_, pensó aterrada.

Subió a la superficie con la muñeca de el chico entre su mano. Cuando estaba ya arriba y recuperando aire, tiró de él hasta que su cabeza saliera de ahí.

El muchacho tosió un poco y se paso la mano por el rostro, sacando el mínimo de agua, puesto que su mano también estaba empapada.

Miró a la chica luego de unos segundos reaccionó.

—¿Estás loca?— exclamó.

—¡Tenía que asegurarme! No estaba segura de si me delatarías— explicó luego de un bufido.

—¡Entonces podías avisarme de tu loco y para nada inteligente plan!— gritó.

—Demonios no grites— masculló tapándole la boca con su mano.

El de cabello oscuro suspiró y gruñó. Luego la miro y resignado le indicó con la cabeza que salieran ya de ahí.

Se estiraron en el pasto en silencio y miraron las estrellas que se extendían en el manto azul sobre ellos.

Lucy sonrió como una boba al ver ese espectáculo de estrellas. Recordaba que cuando su madre estaba con ella, todas las noches solían ver las estrellas juntas y las contaban. Esos eran sus mejores recuerdos en la vida.

—Es hermoso— susurró, haciendo que el chico a su lado se volviera a verla.

—Tienes razón... pero ¿qué hiciste?— preguntó con una ceja alzada.

La rubia soltó un sonido de confusión y duda.

—¿Que qué hiciste para que esos idiotas te siguieran?— volvió a preguntar.

—Ah... pues, nada malo, que yo sepa— murmuró lo último.

—¿Qué quieres decir con "_nada malo, que yo sepa_"?

Lucy suspiró. _Mejor dejaba que se ahogara_. Pensó, pero luego se reprendió sorprendida por su pensamiento homicida. En su defensa hacía demasiadas preguntas.

—Pues eso— se encogió de hombros y se giró a verlo —. Sólo me escape de casa.

—¿Eso no es hacer algo malo?— preguntó él con cinismo.

—Claro que no. Lo malo hubiera sido quedarme ahí— replicó con una sonrisa.

Ella sintió como él no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Y ya se estaba poniendo un poco nerviosa, su mirada era demasiado intensa y penetrante.

—¿Quién eres tú?— frunció el ceño.

—Lucy ¿por?— respondió girándose hacia el cielo estrellado.

—Muy bien, Lucy— dijo su nombre despacio y con algo de sarcasmo —. No a cualquier chica sus padres la mandan a buscar con hombres vestidos de negro. ¿Quién eres realmente?— volvió a atacar.

La rubia suspiró.

—Lucy, solo Lucy. No necesito el apellido de un hombre así— masculló lo último con rencor.

El chico supuso que hablaba de su padre y le sorprendió el como se refería a él.

—¿Qué habrá hecho tu padre?— soltó en un suspiro y se volteó a ver el cielo como si no hubiera dicho nada.

Lucy gruñó ante esa pregunta que no esperaba ser contestada.

—Ni te imaginas— susurró poniéndose de pie —. ¿Y tú, quién eres?

—Gray...— respondió medio bajito.

—¿Gray...?— esperando a que le completara la frase.

El de cabello oscuro sonrió de medio lado.

—Solo Gray.

Lucy soltó una risita y lo observó atentamente.

—Pues muy bien señor "_solo Gray_". Es tiempo de irme— dijo desde arriba.

—Un placer, "_solo Lucy_" - contestó con una señal militar y una sonrisa.

—Igualmente— replicó yéndose por donde había venido. Bajo la atenta mirada de Gray que aún estaba sorprendido.

Ahora no habían chicas así. Se dijo Gray, admirado por la actitud tan suelta y relajada de la chica rubia.

Miró el cielo estrellado con algo de nostalgia.

_Madre... presiento que volveré a ver a esa chica_. Sonrió. _Por otro lado, espero que estés bien allá... tal vez tarde más en llegar de lo esperado_. El de ojos grises suspiró y se puso de pie. Era hora de volver a casa, además de que si no se apresuraba pescaría un resfriado.

_Hasta entonces... espérame contando estrellas._


	2. ¿Tú de nuevo?

**Disclaimer: FT no me pertenece.**

**Nota: Perdonen si hay alguna falta de ortografía.**

* * *

**Contando estrellas**

* * *

.

.

Habían pasado tres días, Gray iba caminando por el centro de Magnolia. Con las manos en los bolsillos, el ceño fruncido e ignorando a las chicas que se le acercaban solo porque según ellas "era lindo". Según Gray, esas chicas eran unas idiotas y las detestaba, para su mala suerte o buena, chicas muy diferentes a esas, ya no habían.

Aunque él había conocido hace dos noches a una chica "muy diferente a esas" y se había presentado como "solo Lucy".

Bueno, por lo menos sabía su nombre ¿no?

Entró a un taller, no muy confiado de si sería seguro, pues tal vez estuviera ese idiota ahí. Lo menos que quería en ese momento, era ponerse a pelear. Simplemente no andaba de ánimos.

—¡Eh, tatuado!— exclamó al tiempo que cerraba la puerta.

—¡Gray, hola! Oye, ¿te importaría acercarme la llave?— el chico se adentró en el taller, para llegar al fin donde estaba el dueño de esa voz.

—Mucho trabajo, eh— murmuró, llegando a un costado del auto que arreglaba su amigo. Le acercó la herramienta con el pie, y al momento unos dedos la tomaron.

—Bah, no es tanto. Solo problemas con el bastidor frontal— rió desde abajo.

—Lo dices como si fuera pan comido, Jellal— bufó, poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón de manera distraída.

Jellal soltó una carcajada, divertido con el fastidio del chico.

—Cuando logres salir de Fairy Tail y estudies, comprenderás de lo que hablo— Gray murmuró un "si lo dices así, se entiende que hasta ahora no he logrado salir".

—Paciencia, Gray. Esa es la clave— hubo un ligero sonido de ruedas y el rostro sonriente de Jellal apareció cerca de sus pies —, para todo lo que hagas y sobre todo con las mujeres.

Gray rodó los ojos y luego el del tatuaje volvió a su trabajo.

—¿Te falta mucho?— preguntó luego de unos minutos —Tengo hambre.

—Solo unos ajustes. ¿Y tú?¿Es que vienes a invitarme a una cita?— el comentario y la risa hicieron fastidiar un poco a el Fullbuster.

A la mierda con Fernandez.

—¡Que te den, gilipollas!— le hubiera enseñado el dedo medio, pero sería inútil.

—Te ruego que no le digas a Erza... podría hacerse la idea— Jellal soltó una carcajada, haciendo a el de cabello oscuro sonreír.

_Que imbécil..._ pensó.

—Solo si...— fue interrumpido por el sonido de la campanita que anunciaba un nuevo cliente.

Jellal le pidió que fuera a ver, pues pronto iría, ya no le faltaba demasiado.

Luego de un gruñido, Gray se encaminó hacia la parte frontal del taller, en donde Jellal vendía también herramientas de mecánica.

Su sorpresa fue grande al ver a una chica mirando hacia afuera. El cabello se le veía un poco más abajo de los hombros y era rubio. La actitud de la chica le llamó la atención, y casi se va de culo al verla sentarse apoyada en la pared. De manera que al levantar la mirada, pudiera verlo a él.

Era Lucy, la chica de la colina; como la había denominado.

—Solo Lucy...— murmuró, logrando la atención de la muchacha.

Los orbes chocolate de la chica chocaron con los mercurio de él. La sorpresa en los ojos de la rubia no se hizo esperar, de algún modo a Gray le pareció graciosa su expresión.

—¿Solo Gray?... ¿Eres el señor _solo Gray_?— ella sonrió, divertida.

—Ahm, no— respondió, haciendo que ella alzara una ceja —. Soy el hermano gemelo de él, me contó de ti.

Lucy parpadeó y puso sus antebrazos sobre sus rodillas.

—Menudo tarado— murmuró.

Él, por su parte, estaba a punto de replicar algo cuando a Jellal se le ocurrió aparecer en escena.

—¿Quién es ella, Gray?— preguntó luego de unos segundos. Mirando fijamente los ojos de la chica, mientras que ésta hacia lo mismo con los de Jellal.

—Lucy— dijo con simpleza.

—¿Lucy?— alzó una ceja.

Gray lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados y contestó: —No sé su apellido, imbécil.

El chico del tatuaje sonrió al segundo. En su rostro solo se podía leer la burla.

—Genial, conoces a una chica y ni siquiera le preguntas su nombre completo. Eres un inútil para el tema— le palmeó el hombro y se cruzó, ante la mirada divertida de Lucy.

—Deberías seguir sus concejos, solo Gray. Parece hablar como un experto— se burló.

El aludido frunció el ceño, tal vez no había sido buena idea encontrársela. Su humor iba de mal en peor, y eso que ni siquiera había visto a Natsu o Gajeel, aún.

—Jódete, rubia— masculló, acercándose a Jellal para susurrarle algo.

Éste asintió con una sonrisa, pero Gray no estaba tan feliz con el comentario que había emitido antes.

Fullbuster caminó hacia la puerta, deteniéndose justo al lado de Lucy.

—¿Tienes hambre?— preguntó secamente.

—Mi estomago te lo agradecería si lo consideraras— sonrió.

Una vez más, Gray bufó y salió, algo cabreado con su tono.

En la tienda se mantuvo el silencio por unos segundos, hasta que Lucy habló.

—Por lo menos fue considerado en preguntar— miró una vez más a Jellal.

Él sonrió, a Lucy no parecía desagradarle la actitud idiota de Gray.

—Le he enseñado bien— le guiñó un ojo.

Lucy soltó una carcajada divertida ante el gesto de el peliazul.

—Lo dices como si fueras su padre, Jellal Fernandez— los dos se sonrieron, como quien sabe el secreto del otro y ha prometido no soltar la lengua.

* * *

***5mentarios*.**

**Solo decir, gracias a los que comentaron y pusieron ésta historia en fav :).**


End file.
